Clutch Powers
he loves his husband brick masterson uhhhhh he has three children who are Freya McCloud, Billy's dad, and Buster Lloyd uhhhhhhhhhhhh Clutch. Kjeld. I got the crystal. You're late. You're welcome. I came as soon as I got your signal. Mmm-hmm. The others made it on time. What others? Brick Masterson. Firefighter. Weapons specialist. Demolitions expert. S'up? G'day. Peg Mooring. Biologist. Single-handedly discovered 12 new species of marine life. Thirteen, actually. Ever so pleased to meet you. Yours, love? Bernie Von Beam. The LEGO team's most brilliant engineer. Hallo. Hi, everyone. I'm... Well, you're Clutch Powers, of course. Possibly the greatest LEGO explorer ever. They know who you are, Clutch. Everyone knows who you are. What about me? Does everyone know me? So, that's your team. Wow. Pretty impressive. But I work alone. As do I. Yep. Alone. I work well with others. Why does he get to be team leader, anyway? Because. Because why? Because he didn't blow up a whole city block on his last mission. Okay. I'm just asking. What's gotten into all of you? Have you all lost sight of the LEGO mission? Have you forgotten what this organization represents? Well, it's about helping others. Fighting the good fight. Engineering better solutions. Doing whatever it takes, wherever it takes us. And how do we do all that? We build on each other. It's something I learned from your father. Yeah, that sounds like him. He always talked a good game. I brought you here because we've got a problem on Planet X-4. The prison planet? The Space Police Interstellar Supermax Correctional Facility, to be more specific. It holds just three prisoners, the three most vicious criminals in the entire galaxy. Two days ago, we received a garbled distress call from the Watch Commander. The prisoners are escaping. We need help. Then we lost communication with them entirely. Hurry. What happened? Prison break? That's what I need you to find out. Come on. We have a spaceship ready for you. Oh. Hey, hey! Hey! Yes, Brick? Do I get to blow something up? It's possible. I guess it depends on what we find. It's a bit of a mystery. Yuck! I hate mysteries. I like mysteries. Clutch Powers? The Clutch Powers? And you are? Your biggest fan. "A. Fol"? Arthur. My friends call me Artie. You can, too. Call me Artie. Or be my friend. Right, Artie, like the great Clutch Powers would ever be friends with somebody like you. Artie? He knows my name. There's no need to bow. Of course. Of course. You only bow to royalty, and you're not a king. More like a god. Arthur. Artie. Kjeld says you have a ship ready for us. Oh, my golly goodness. It's gotta be here somewhere. I know I put it in... Yes, the other pile. Yes. No? Right! This pile is the pile it was in. I know I've got it. Just came off the assembly line. It's a Space Police Lighthouse Massive Cruiser with modified crew quarters, X- over-M thrusters and an ion-burst relativity jump drive for intergalactic travel. And it's got a spinner. Any questions? Yeah, how are we all supposed to fit in this little thing? Wow! Well, why didn't you say so? You're bringing extra hair? A girl's gotta be prepared. Whatever. Back up. Whatever happened to "ladies first"? Never send a girl to do a man's job. Here. Let me give you a hand. Yes! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four... Seat belts, everyone? ...three, two... Brick? Seat belts? We don't need no stinking... ... one, zero. Blast off! ...seat belts! Pizza delivery. What idiot ordered pizza on the way to a mission? Where's my pizza? Are we there yet? How much longer? Can't this thing go any faster? I'll have you know we're going 1.6 million kilometers per hour. Actually, 1.64 if you factor in the gravity slingshot effect. You know, I'm quite the diarist myself. I... What? Isn't that your journal? What journal? The one you're sitting on. Oh, that journal. It's not mine. It's my father's. Your father? Powers. Of course. You're the son of Rock Powers, the legendary explorer. I found this symbol in his notes. It's just like the symbol from the prison distress call. What did he make of it? He didn't. It was his last entry before he up and disappeared. He was always missing. Off on some crazy adventure or expedition. But, hey, at least it taught me to fend for myself. Yet here you are, still looking to him for guidance. He was the best. He never needed anybody or to be a part of a team. Practicing your secret handshake? No, no, no, it's just... We were... It's none of my business. I thought you should know. We're there. Ready for final approach. You'll take it nice and easy, ja? I get motion sick. Nice and easy. Have you done this before? It's like driving a fire truck, in space. Didn't you crash that fire truck? Whoa! Slow down. You're crazy! Give me the controls. Relax, I got it. You killed the engines. Oops! Let go of the wheel. This is why I work alone. There you go, nice and easy. Maybe I should guard the spaceship. Let's go. This is the first time anyone had to break into a prison. Okay. The air is good. Smells like old gym socks. Shh. Well, it does. Oh! And garlic, wow. Oh, and a burrito platter. That was tasty. What are you waiting for? Let's go. Keep an eye out behind us. We should have left old stinky in the spaceship. Nobody told me there was a burrito platter. Guys, come on. It's empty. The coast is clear. Brick, watch our backs. Keep an eye out for the Watch Commander. Something bad happened here. Brilliant deduction. Aah! Help! Let me out of here! What is that thing? Let me out of here! I got this one. Put that thing down, you fool. Clutch. Get her off of me. What are you doing? My job. I told you to stay back. Says you. Hello? This is my call. Says you. Come on. Over here. Please acknowledge me! What? Take cover. Give me that. It's the Watch Commander. I thought you'd never get here. Come on, they're getting away. You know, by the book. So, there's absolutely no way they can escape from this planet. It's just a matter of time before we capture them. That sounds like our spaceship. Who left the spaceship unlocked? Um, that would be me. But Brick's the one who left the keys in the ignition. Yeah, but I didn't leave the operator's manual on the dashboard. I wanted to guard the spaceship. What kind of rescue team are you supposed to be? Thanks to your bickering and squabbling, the three most vicious criminals in the galaxy are on the loose. Do you have any idea what a disaster this is? By now, they're already in hiding, plotting their next move and stuff. Which is? To unite all the forces of evil in the entire known universe. Duh! Would this be the right time to say we're sorry? How are we gonna get back now? Guys, let's focus. It's time to get creative. Brick, you're on engines. Bernie, flight control. Peg, landing gear. How am I gonna build a team out of a bunch of strangers? It's not like we chose each other. You can say that again. Who does he think he is bossing me around, just because he's the boss and I'm around? What are you doing? You're making a mess. I'll take that, thank you. Who put that there? Hey, watch it! Pull it this way. No, it doesn't. No, you're wrong. No, it goes like this. Come on, it's just rocket science. Can't get anyone to do anything around here. What a mess this is. These guys don't know what they're doing. There. All done. This is why I work alone. If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. There. All done. Now that's how you build a spaceship. Would somebody pleaseexplain to me whatjust happened? Well, we built a new ship out of spare parts. It was really quite ingenious. First... At. The. Prison. What happened at the prison? Uh, can I take this one? I just want to say, this is all her fault! My fault? You were supposed to be watching our backs. Can't hear you. La-la-la-la-la. Stop it. This is my fault and mine alone. I was in charge of this mission. So, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I allowed myself to be distracted from the mission. By what? I found a clue about what happened to my father. Yourfather? My father vanished three years ago on a top-secret expedition. After all this time. We thought his creation spark had been extinguished. But then I saw this symbol on one of the prison cells. What does it mean? Omega. It's the name of one of the three prisoners who escaped. Kjeld, we've gotta go after him. We don't know where he is. But we've got a lock on the wizard who led the escape, and the situation is urgent. He's putting an entire planet in jeopardy. I'm sorry, Clutch. Omega will have to wait. Then let's get to work. Say hello to prisoner number one, MallockThe Malign, the EvilWizard of Ashlar. Hello. What's Ashlar? A medieval world forgedfrom might and magic. Mallock once ruled Ashlar with an ironfist. The only thing that could defeat him was the golden sword of the rightful king, the great King Revet. He vanquished the dark wizard, but he paid the ultimate price. His creation spark was extinguished. Now Mallock has returned to Ashlar and reunited with his Skeleton Army to continue his quest for evil dominion. Our only hopeis that the skill and courage of the great king have passed to his son, Prince Varen. Why doesn't the Prince fight back? Heis young and untrained and something of a disappointment. He needs someone to show him the way. Is there a problem, Bernie? Got it! So, what's the mission? Your missionis tofly to Ashlar, find PrinceVaren, and help him recapture the evil wizard Mallock. Preparing to engage ion-burst relativity jump drive. Be gentle. Look! It's LEGO Hindge, the oldest and most mysterious minifig-made structure in all the universe. No one knows what it was built for. Oh! They're still studying it to this very day. You're going too fast. No problemo. I've always wanted to see it. It's so incredible, ja? You try and parallel park this thing. What... Wait... Help us! It's the dark magic. None of our high-tech weapons will work. Oh, no fair. He must have cast a spell on this place. He? He who? He, him. Holy hovercraft! If I were wearing boots, I'd be shaking in them. Let's go find Prince Varen. I got a bad feeling about this. I am getting so tired of your constant negativity. Well, I'm not the one who lost the castle. I didn't lose it. It's just missing. Somebody help us! Please! Where is the Prince? Have mercy. Lock them away until they tell us where to find the Prince. Please, let us go. See, I think he's happy. You two! I am not happy. Did you find the Prince? I'll ask you once more and once more only. Where is the Prince? Well, not to tell you how to do your job, but a better question might be, "Where is the castle?" Good idea. We know that one. Well? Where is it? It's missing. Vanished. Disappeared without a trace. Gone with the wind. Hogar. And the Prince? Well, we couldn't find him. See, we went looking for him at the castle, but the castle was missing. Course you already know that. And then we were attacked by a bunch of knights. A knight, actually. There was only one. But he was very effective. Unpleasant. Mean, I'd have to say. Mean? Would you go that far? Yeah. When he did the thing with the thing... Right, right. Mean. I'm good with mean. This knight had a voice like thunder. A sword as fast as lightning. He came at us like a whirlwind. All in all, we'd have to say... It was a dark and stormy knight. Find me the Prince, or else! Nothing here but a bunch of junk. We've got everything we need for a battle cart. I'll do it. I'll do it. LEGO! Hey! Save your fight for Mallock. Apologies, all. You're right. Good. It's time we start acting like a team. Bernie, you're in charge of the build. Just make it strong. Strong. My neck. And we're gonna need weapons. Over here. Over here. Pick me. Pick me, me, me. Brick, would like to be in charge of weapons? Uh, what else you got? Sure, no problem. You want me to do weapons, I'll do weapons. Peg, you see these tracks? You spotted them, too? Something with wings, I think. A griffin perhaps. Find out what it is and whose side they're on. All right, team. You've got your assignments. I'll be back soon. Where are you going? To find Prince Varen. What do you think you're doing? I told you to bring me a minifig. This is a real fig. Find me the Prince, now! This whole place is going to pieces. Hmm. Skelly! Bones! Where are those ninnies? Hey, look at this. What are you doing? Follow him! And he'll lead us right to the Prince. I don't get it. Ah! Alley-oop. Sneaking, hiding, sneaking, hiding... We got him. Hello, are we still hiding? Look what I found. What are you doing? Same thing as you. Oh! Don't forget... I'll just put this on here. And right on here. Give me that. That's not funny. Perfect. Get down! What part of hiding don't you understand? Mmm. Okay. It's adorable. I gotta touch it. What are you doing, man? No! Don't do that. You're beautiful. I'm so in love with you. We could get married and build a house and build some kids. None shall pass. What are you doing in my forest? My name is Clutch Powers. I must find Prince Varen, the rightful heir to the throne of Ashlar. Nobody crosses this bridge unless they pass three tests. If you succeed, I will take you to Prince Varen. And if I fail? Then, I will eat you. Bring it on. You say you're Clutch Powers, then prove it. The real Clutch Powers would know how to build his own... bridge. Next? Using nothing but standard eight-stud bricks, how many bricks would it take to build a spiral staircase as tall as three minifigs? There are more than 915 million ways to combine standard LEGO bricks. But they will never connect on the diagonal. So, it's a trick question. It can't be done. Not so fast. For your final test, you must answer a riddle. A riddle? Yes, a riddle. Trolls ask riddles. It's what we do. Fine. Ask away. You hold my hand, though we cannot touch. You hear my voice, though I do not speak. You see my face, though I am not here. Who am I? You hold my hand, you hear my voice, you see... You see my face. The answer is my father. Oh! You're good. Now answer me. Where can I find Prince Varen? Yes, do tell. We're dying to know. Hand him over. Mallock's orders. This is not the man you are looking for. Yeah, it is. Darn! That never works for me. Well, hate to eat and run, but... Man, that hurts. I hate when this happens. Come on. Let's get him. Hey, where'd he go? There he is, over there. I can see where he is, man. Okay, wait, can you remind me? He went this way. Which way? Wait, it might have been that way. Okay. No, this way. Let's go. We got him now. Okay. All right. He's right there. This way, this way. I thought there was a thing over here... Wait, wait. Where did he go? Great. First you lose the castle, now this. I didn't lose the castle. You lost the castle. Oh, no, you lost the castle. No, you lost the castle. You lost the castle. No backs. No fair. Besides, we didn't lose it. We just can't find it. Yeah, yeah, and it's not that we weren't looking, 'cause we were always looking, it just wasn't around. Exactly. We just play stupid. You think we can do that? Well, you know, I think you're probably Hey! Let me out of here. Did everyone have the burrito platter? With extra garlic. Now let's go. Not so fast. Who are you? I am Hogar The Troll. And you can take me to Prince Varen? Open the gates. Whoa! Shall we? Yeah, where do you want these doohickeys? Those are called Rack Winder Axles. Stack them over there. In a neat pile. Technically, there's no such thing as a neat pile. How about these whatchamacallits? That's a 40-tooth spur gear. Yeah, I'll put them over here with these other gizmos. You need anymore of these thingies here? Those are called "hinge rods. " Not "thingies" or "doohickeys" or "whatchamacallits. " Okay? Can I have one of those thingies? It's not a... Would you like a blue thingy or a red thingy? Brilliant. Well, I'm off. Cheers, all. Good luck with your thingy. Hey, I got that jazzamabob unstuck. Oh, you poor dear. That's a nasty cold, isn't it? I built that wall to keep us hidden from Mallock's prying eyes. You built it? But you're a... I mean, aren't you a... I mean, why? Why is a disgusting, horrible, nasty-looking troll fighting for the good guys? I wouldn't say disgusting. I fight for the memory of King Revet because King Revet fought for me. Despite my outward appearance, he saw that we were the same on the inside. He took me in and embraced me. He trusted me. I will do everything in my power to keep this kingdom from falling to the forces of darkness. But what does Mallock want? This. This is no ordinary sword. In the hands of the rightful king, it has power over the mightiest evil. Alas, we have no king. If this sword falls into Mallock's hands, his villainy will be unstoppable. But what about Prince Varen? I do what I can to protect him, just as his father once protected me. But he's young and inexperienced. But... There is no but. His heart is in it, but I fear the rest of him isn't up to the challenge. I can work with heart. Where is he? Clutch Powers, meet Prince Varen. I got distracted, that's all. Happens to the best of us. Happens to me all the time. I can show you what you're doing wrong. It's pretty simple. I doubt it. I'm no good with a sword. No, it's a broadsword, not an pe. Hold it high above your head and swing from the shoulder. I told you I'm no good with a sword. Who said you could bring strangers in here anyway? Mallock's army of skeletons is amassing even as we speak. We have to move now. Not until I'm ready. I'm here to help you defeat the evil wizard. Trust me. I can help. Like you helped me just now? I don't need you. I've got an army. But do you know how to use it? A sword is only as good as the knight who wields it. I don't need your help. Oh! What is wrong with him? Why won't he listen to me? Remember, he's not here for you. You have to be here for him. Hmm. Wait! Where are you going? 998, 999, 1,000. Are we ready yet? There. All done. Sweet meteors, it's about time. Everything is properly organized and sorted by function. First, we arrange the parts in ascending order of size. Then... Done. What do you think? Well, extraordinary. Except for this piece, which was in the instruction manual you didn't follow. Nah! But I'm sure it's not important. I'll just hold on to it for safekeeping. Just in case. Hey, now you've got extra hair, just like Peg. Me, like Peg? And I quite like you, too, Bernie. No, that's not what I said. I mean, it is what I said, but it's not what I meant. I didn't mean I like you. I do like you, but what I was trying to say was... Jumping jellybeans! What happened to you? It's just a little flesh wound. And while I was gone, I see you were all playing dress up. Everything went perfectly according to plan. No surprises here. Oh! Are you okay? Oh, I'm... You poor dear. Don't mind me. It's just my head. I'll give you a pain in the head! Coming here to steal me gold for that evil wizard. We thought this mine was abandoned. Abandoned? She's beautiful, she is. I'll give you abandoned, you little... Who are you calling little? Wait! You don't understand. We're not here to help the evil wizard. We're here to defeat him. My heroes! Lofar, at your service. Good. We'll need all the help we can get. Clutch, you're back. Did you find the Prince? Yup. And? We'll have to defeat Mallock on our own. We can do this. He may have a thousand-strong army of skeleton warriors, but we've got... Backbone? Pluck? Guts? Me lucky socks. Each other. Peg, Bernie, Lofar, you create a diversion out front while we drop behind the tower. Once we're inside, load the cannons and let her rip. Okay. Everyone know their assignment? I don't. I've decided to allow you to help me. And I've brought a few friends. The knights will attack the front with the others while I join Prince Varen in the back to face off with Mallock. But it's my duty to lead the royal knights into battle. But we need you inside to go after Mallock. You can't be in two place at once. Who says? Your hair. Give us your hair. What's going on? You're Prince Varen now. Get up there and lead your knights into battle. I look like a girl. But a very pretty girl. Prince Varen? Mallock The... Mallock The Malign, it is I, Prince Varen, rightful heir to the throne of Ashlar. Come out with your hands up. I can't believe I have to wear girl hair. Shh. Well, it's stupid. No, come on. Come on. Well done, lads. Well done. The last person who made it past my enchanted armor was your father. Leave him alone, Mallock. Can't you fend for yourself, boy? After all, you are the king. I said, leave him alone. Too bad there's no one to save you now. I'm warning you for the last time. Clutch? Is that you? Clutch? Dad? He's right here. Clutch! No! Don't look at the crystal ball! Dad! Dad, is that you? Clutch, don't look at the crystal ball. It's a trick. Clutch! Clutch! What? No! Skeleton warriors, army of the night, I summon you! Arise and attack! These guys look bad to the bone. Attack! Run them down and run them through. Charge! Yeah! Take that! Oh, yeah! Hey, isn't that Uncle Morty? Hey, Morty! Oh, Morty! Get your head in the game. He should've boned up on his fighting skills. How about this one? He always was a bonehead. You out? Bone dry. Retreat! Slow down! Speed up! Speed up! Turn around. I told you. I'm no good with a sword. This was my fault, not yours. Why did he let us live? He wants to display us like trophies. Break his enemy's spirit. Show them their worst fear. What do you think you're doing? I was driving. You call that driving? It's not her fault we crashed. The wheels came loose because you left out a part. If we stuck to your plan, we'd still be building it. Well, at least it would be done right. Dummkopf At least we got away. That makes you happy, running away? I knew I couldn't trust you. Well, we know we can trust you to wreck everything. Peg, may I speak to... What is it, Bernie? Oh? Yes. Well, thank you. Peg, I have something I've been meaning to tell you. I love you. I just... Bernie, look! Bring me the golden sword of King Revet, or this is the last time you'll ever see them. Hogar. Hogar! Where are you going? I must do as Mallock demands. No! I must. I have no choice. Yes, you do. Don't give it to him. I promised his father I would protect his son. I gave my word no harm would come to Prince Varen. I'm sorry. You'll pay for this trick, Hogar. Wait, wait, where's the sword? I dropped it. What? I couldn't even get it out of my scabbard. I guess it's still in the hall, by the armor. That means he doesn't know where it is. We're going to get out of here, and I'm going to get you that sword before Mallock finds it. How? There's nothing but a bunch of bones. What are you doing? If you wanna send a message, nothing beats hand delivery. Brick, can you show me how to load the weapons? What are you talking about? They're shattered. Then I'll help you rebuild them. What's gotten into you? Look! "LEGO." Don't you see what he's trying to tell us? Uh-uh. We build on each other. Give me five minutes, I'll give you an arsenal. That's the spirit. Bernie, can you fix this rust bucket? There's no way. The frame is shattered, two wheels are gone, and we're missing half the parts. I can't do it! I tell you, I can't! Okay. I'll do it. Lock and load. We're going in. Huh? Huzzah! Tally-ho! Thanks for letting me drive. How's it handle? Like a three-legged hippo. I did the best with what I had. It's an engineering marvel, Bernie. I hate to burst anyone's bubble, but I do have one teensy question. How exactly are we gonna get to Clutch? Good boy! You do have a way with animals. Hey, Clutch! Skelly? Bones? Where are those nincompoops? Snake eyes! Roll them bones. Here we go. That's right, put it down. Roll them high. Come on, baby. Good stuff. Good stuff. Load me up, Bernie. I'm going in. What? Wait a minute. Whoa! Mommy! Seven, again! This is my lucky day. Don't be jealous. The wheel's jammed. It won't turn. We have to jump. On three. One, two... I can't. I'm stuck. Jump! What are you waiting for? Hold me tight. I will go get your legs. Oh! I'm not half the man I used to be. Hurrah! This sword, in your hands, gives you the power over the greatest evil. But I'm no good with a sword. You saw. No. I'll tell you what I saw. I saw a brave warrior tackle an enchanted knight with nothing but bare hands and courage. I don't know. I can't do it. Yes, you can. No! My father had this power, but I'm not my father. He's always with you. His strength lives in you. This is the end, Prince Varen. I'm going to snuff your creation spark just like I took your father's. All your friends will be defeated and this kingdom will be mine, forever. Huh? Take this, take that... Back off! Here's a little bit more for you to take. I told you it might come in handy. No! You'll never take my kingdom. Give me the sword, Clutch Powers. Give me the sword, and I will take you to your father. You can see him again. Just give me the sword. No, Clutch. Give me the sword. I can take you to him. Give me the sword, or you'll never see your father again. He's alive? Clutch, he's right here. He's always with you. I already found him. Don't worry, this is my battle. Hey, Mallock, over here! Get him. Yeah! That's the spirit. You can do it. Come on, Varen! Yeah. This is the end, Prince Varen. That's King Varen. And you're under arrest. Yeah! We did it! Long live the King! Long live King Varen! Oh, my hip is killing me. Hey, nice toss back there, gear-head. You weren't so bad yourself. Sorry. Just kidding. Thanks, Bernie. But I think it looks better on you. Clutch, I know what you gave up back there. And I know it wasn't easy. I couldn't have done it without your help. I'll find my dad someday. For now, it's enough to know he's alive. Great work, Clutch. Uh, don't thank me. Thank the team. Tens and 20s would be fine. Oh? We've located your next target, on the other side of the galaxy. I think you know what this means. I'm driving! I call shotgun. Here we go again. Preparing to engage ion-burst relativity jump drive.